The Amazing Spiderman (Gay Themed)
by RF328
Summary: This is a Gay Themed Spiderman series. Most of the Male characters are gay. Some of the villains will be too. But the stories will consist of Peter and his friends. His life outside of his crime fighting lifestyle. I want it to be more about his love life than crime fighting but ill touch upon the fighting a little...
1. PART I

Peter Parker was just like any other 17 year old. Except for the fact that he fights crime, is gay and still manages to have an "A" average at the end of the day. But, he has amazing friends, an exhilarating job and a supportive family. Since being bitten by a radioactive spider, his life has never been the same. His parents were killed by his Mentor, Dr. Connors, he gave Connors an equation to make him The Lizard and he almost lost his best friends. Every day, his life is always unpredictable. Today, Peter has a very important presentation with his best friend, Glenn Stacy. Glenn Stacy wakes up at his family's apartment to the sound of his father's voice standing above him.

"Wake up, Glenn….. We are all waiting for you. Today is a special day," said George Stacy

"Give me 5 more minutes, Dad." said, Glenn

It is also important to note that today is Glenn and his twin sister, Gwen's, 17th birthday. One sad fact about Glenn would be that Glenn's dad is homophobic and is clueless to Glenn's unrequited feelings for Peter. George Stacy is the Chief of the Police Department in New York City. Peter is safely sleeping in his respective residence with his Aunt May, who comes into his room with important news.

"Peter, today is Glenn &amp; Gwen's birthday. What did you get them?" said Aunt May.

"Aunt May, I got Gwen a framed picture of us from a few years ago and I got my friend Glenn tickets to a screening of Silver Linings Playbook at the Angelika Film Center for tonight. I think he'll love it," said Peter

Peter put his glasses on and got ready for school. He decided to wear his red sweater, Navy Blue Levi's, and Black Vans. He then skated to school. Glenn finally woke up and went downstairs to find his entire family waiting on him. Glenn and Gwen wished each other a happy birthday.

"What are you wearing Glenn…?" Said George Stacy

"Clothes, Dad…. It's my Birthday," Glenn replied.

"Son, you are right...but...never mind."

Glenn was in J. Crew short shorts, a Nautical inspired sweater, knee high socks, and his gorgeous White Toms. His mom had a Ray Ban case for him in her hands.

"Mom, thank you so much."

"Glenn, you deserve these. We are so proud of what you've done with your life."

They were red and matched with his outfit, which made him very happy. Glenn &amp; Gwen kissed their Mom and Dad goodbye and headed off to school. They arrived at school were they caught up with Harry Osbourne and a new student, Marcus James (M.J.) Watson. Peter also arrives in time.

"Gwen, here's your gift," said Peter

"Peter, this frame is so cute, thank you." Gwen replied.

"Glenn, this is for you."

"Peter, movie tickets? Really?" replied Glenn.

"Glenn, open the envelope," added Peter.

"Peter, its a screening of Silver Linings Playbook for just you and me tonight….This is amazing."

"Don't thank me yet. We have a presentation in 30 minutes."

"Did you bring the project, Peter?"

"Yeah, it's right here."

"Alright, so Peter this is Marcus James Watson, he is new to New York City. I am showing him around today," said Harry Osbourne.

"Hey, everyone. It's nice to meet you all." said, M.J.

"Hey, M.J. what's your first class?" said, Peter

"Biology with Dr. Jenkins."

"That's where all of us are going."

"Peter, if I am showing him around, wouldn't he be coming with us? Why did you ask him that then?" said Harry

"Oops, I don't know Harry. I guess I wasn't paying attention."

To Peter, M.J. was the most attractive black man he had ever seen in his life. His piercing brown eyes, his laid back attitude. It triggered an immediate response in Peter, although he has had feeling for Glenn for a long time. He really couldn't express those feelings for him in the past or currently. It was as if he had another mask on. Peter and the rest of the crew headed off to Dr. Jenkins class. Peter &amp; Glenn were first up to present a project on Thomas Edison's life."

"Hello Class, Peter &amp; I had the amazing task of researching the life of Thomas Edison ."

"Glenn, while I prepare the slideshow, tell the class about the early beginnings of Thomas Edison."

Peter &amp; Glenn present for another 5 minutes or so. Dr. Jenkins seemed intrigued the entire time; their class however was not entertained. M.J. sat in his chair and stared at Peter while he was presenting. At times during the presentation, Peter was completely distracted. When the presentation finished, they went to see Dr. Jenkins because he was eager to give the boys their grade.

"Peter &amp; Glenn, you guys manage to always knock my socks off with these elaborate presentations. You guys, yet again, get an A+," said Dr. Jenkins

"Dr Jenkins, Peter and I are honored. We are after all "the dynamic duo" haha."

Peter and Glenn leave class. M.J., Gwen and Harry have a conversation about Peter but nothing is heard beside "NO and YES." coming out of Gwen's mouth directed towards M.J. Flash Thompson and the Basketball Team see Peter &amp; Glenn just talking and decides to harass them.

"Hey faggots, why don't you two go f*** in the closet where you came out of," said Flash.

"Only if you join us," said Glenn.

"Flash, it's Glenn Birthday today. Can't you be nice for one day? Is it that hard?"

"Parker, you and your butt buddy need to stay out of my way."

"Seriously, it's my Birthday, Flash."

Glenn and Peter leave and go to an abandoned classroom.

"Peter, you know he is provoking you."

"We all know he likes boys…"

"I know but it should be his choice to come out, not ours."

"I'll see you at 7pm? I'll pick you up at your place?"

"Yeah, just know that I care about you a lot."

"Glenn, I know. We are best friends after all."

Glenn says goodbye to Peter. Gwen yells for Glenn and he runs away. Peter decides to skate home so he can possibly talk to Aunt May. Glenn catches up to Gwen.

"Glenn, M.J. is gay….."

"What makes you say that.."

"He asked Harry and I, if Peter was Gay and single."

"What did you tell him?"

"That he is not gay, which is true, and yes that he is single."

"Let's go home, Gwen. It's going to take me at least 2 hours to get ready for tonight."

Peter finds Aunt May before her shift and says he needs to talk to her.

"Aunt May, I need your advice."

"Peter, you don't have to ask. Sit down dear."

"How do show someone that you like them?"

"Peter, is this someone I know?"

"Yes."

"Peter, if this is who I think it is. Just be honest and open with them. Let them know how you feel. There is nothing to be afraid of. You have to try though."

Peter hugs Aunt May and goes to his room to get ready. Peter gets a police alert while he is changing...

To be continued


	2. PART II

The Amazing Spiderman (Gay Themed) Part II

By

Ryan Fecskovics

Peter ignores the report. He leaves Aunt May and is prepared to get Glenn for their evening. While walking out, Peter hears Dr. Connors. Peter cautiously approaches him.

"Dr. Connors… Why are you near my house?"

" So many important things will happen Peter….."

"What are you talking about? I can't deal with this right now. This is too much. Im late for something."

"Peter don't run away from me…"

Peter sprints away from Connors. He heads to Glenn's House. When he gets there, Glenn is still trying to get a perfect look. Glenn is in the bathroom stressing out… Peter is waiting downstairs with Glenn's parents and Gwen.

"Peter… is downstairs….. Here is your chance bitch… Don't fuck it up."

Peter talks to Glenn's dad.

"So Peter how is school?"

"Great. Glenn and I got an A+ on our presentation of Thomas Edison today."

"Thats great. Glenn never tells me anything. Peter you gotta tell him to dress less…..you know…."

"Actually I don't know sir. I think he looks great all the time."

Before his dad can reply, Glenn walks down the stairs in a glittery black blazer, a white v neck t shirt with Jennifer Lawrence on it, black vans and black jeans. Peter is in awe of his look.

"Glenn you look great."

"Peter, stop it! If you insist"

Glenn and Peter say goodbye to Glenn's family. They head to the theater. They sit down in the vastly empty theater and talk.

"Peter, I really appreciate this. It means so much to me."

"We've known each other for such a long time… I can go to you for anything. I trust you with everything."

"I know… I have something to tell you actually."

"Wait…. I have to tell you something too."

"Should I go first or you?"

"Glenn… Ive had a crush on you since the beginning of High School."

"Peter…. Am I dreaming?"

"Nope…. I am gay Glenn. Just like you. And you happen to be the guy I fancy."

"Im at the point where tears are ready to steal the show."

Peter leans in and he kisses Glenn. Glenn puts his hand on Peters cheek. They kiss a few more times. Blatantly ignoring the movie.. They walk out of the movie smitten with each other.. But then M.J. appears.

"Hey Peter…"

"Hey M.J., What brings you to the movies?"

"I don't know, I thought id come and watch a movie."

"Cool man"

"You're Glenn…right?"

"Yes….."

Glenn is not happy. M.J. is one of the hottest guys in all of NYC. Glenn felt so powerful 5 minutes ago. But now he feels weak again. Peter clearly is smitten with Glenn but is attracted to M.J. It would be hard not to be. M.J. could make any gay man weak. Think a young Denzel Washington but even sexier.

"Well…..Peter we should be going…."

"Yes…. I'll see you around M.J."

"Bye guys."

Peter and Glenn walk outside. Glenn is upset. They talk.

"Glenn, is everything ok?"

"Not really. M.J. has a crush on you."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, he asked Gwen if you were gay and single."

"Well, I don't need him…. I have you, I want you."

"I worry about him. He's hotter than me, possibly smarter than me. So it concerns me."

"I would not be concerned with him. He seems like a civil guy."

Peter was pleased that M.J. thought of him. Peter however really likes Glenn and hopes to keep it that way. Glenn starts crying and Peter knows exactly what will cheer him up.

"Glenn, I really like you. I just got to kiss the man of my dreams. Why would I fuck it up to be with a guy who I don't know. I don't care about your looks. You have them of course. BUT, you're beautiful soul is what I like about you. I want to kiss you."

"Peter, do it."

The two kiss in front of Glenn's house. Glenn's mom sees the kiss. Peter says goodbye.

"Lets have a sleepover soon."

"Of course Peter.. Id love that."

"See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, get home safely."

Glenn goes into his house. And his mom tells him to sit down….

"Your dad is out on call. Lets talk."

"Sure…."

"I just saw you and Pete outside."

"Did you?"

"Yes and I want to say…That I am so happy for you."

"Mom…this is so weird…"

"Glenn….I am so glad that you're happy. You are happy right?"

"Yes but No at the same time There's this new guy at school. He's been eyeing Peter."

"Well… don't repeat this. But…..tell this "guy" to back off…."

"Kind of like…. "he's mine bitch.." Yep…"

"Umm…. Yes sweetheart maybe not as vulgar. But you get the big picture."

"Thanks mom. I just wish Dad was accepting of me. If he ever found out Peter was gay… He'd have a heart attack."

"Well. lets worry about that when it gets to that point. Luckily he won't know unless you tell him."

"Over my dead body."

Peter gets home and Aunt May is siting on the porch.

"Peter, how did it go? Did you tell this person how you felt?"

"Aunt May…. I did… Glenn and I are dating."

"Peter, I am so proud of you… As a man with many secrets. Im glad you are starting to accept yourself."

"Thanks…. Im glad I did it. I can breathe a little."

"Oh…..sorry to sidetrack but Dr. Connors…..from your Internship stopped by tonight."

"Did he really?"

"Yes….Creepy man… He wanted to see you tomorrow."

"Of course he did."

"Peter get some rest."

"Thank goodness its almost Saturday."

"Go to bed and it'll be there before you know it."

"Can Glenn sleep over tomorrow."

"OF COURSE….Peter. Should I not make the second bed?"

"Maybe just in case."

"This is so cute Peter…. Im gonna make little treats."

"Aunt May….you might be taking it a little to the max. I love it though…"

"Anything for you Peter… Glenn and I are gonna have a great time gossiping."

"Goodnight Aunt May. Love you."

"Will always love you more Peter."

Peter heads to bed. He can't stop thinking about Glenn, Dr. Connors and M.J..

PART III is being written soon. What will happen at this sleepover? Will Aunt May get the gossip she was hoping for? Will Captain Stacy find out about Gleter? Will Peter and Dr. Connors disagree on their thesis? Will Glenn stick it to M.J.? So many questions to answer….. Keep your reading eyes ready.


	3. PART III

The Amazing Spiderman (Gay Themed) Part III

Peter wakes up and its Saturday. Peter has long loved Saturdays. It's his favorite day. He has a pretty good life right now. He has a boyfriend who is coming over tonight. He has an incredible Aunt. He loves his job as a crimefighter. There is not too much he needs to worry about. Oh…well besides saving people now and again… He lives a normal life…. Peter decides to go and talk to Dr. Connors about science shit..

"Peter I've started Human trials."

"You didn't want to do that a week ago…. Why now?"

"Well, it worked on me. Everyone deserves to regenerate."

"I can't stay for long. I can't force you to anything but I really think you should reconsider."

"Peter….you should stay…"

"I can't…..But please think about it."

Peter leaves.. He decides to have lunch with Gwen to tell her about him and Glenn.

"Hey Peter."

"Hey Gwen! I have some news for you."

"What Peter? News? You are going to tell me something? Holy shit. Calls for celebration…"

"Well here is the front page story. I'm gay…..and I am dating your brother."

"Shit and a holy shit. Good for you. I mean my brother is an admirable choice."

"I really like him. I know you shot M.J. down with me being straight and all."

"Well, clearly a lie now. He is a cutie though….That M.J. is hot. I love my brother though BUT DAMN. SEXY SEXY SEXY man he is."

"We saw him last night. Glenn was not too happy."

"Funny enough, Glenn is interviewing him for the school paper, right now…."

"Oh god…..That is not good."

"Yeah, he's doing a piece on him since he is new and everyone won't stop flirting with him."

"Glenn, will probably make it really dramatic. That's what makes me come back."

"Well lets talk about me for a second."

"I think me and Harry are back on again."

"Let me pretend this Coke has Rum in it. I need to be pretend drunk to hear this… Well before you tell me that you and Harry are fucking again."

"Peter, you are dating the most dramatic person in the universe. Don't make me talk about vagina. I'll use it against you. Side note, I'm gonna have to quit working for Dr. Connors."

"Me too…. But why do you have to quit?"

"He has been so odd lately."

"He has….. So true. Well at least we are smart to leave while we can."

"Its gonna be a Bitch to find a Job though."

"Yeah, but we have each other… Thats all that matters."

"I should vomit right now but I won't because I'm a classy bitch."

Glenn and M.J. are at a Coffee shop talking while Glenn records the conversation. Glenn is also taking precise notes.

"So….. M.J.. Have you ever been interviewed before?"

"No believe or not. You're my first."

"Cool…"

"So what are you gonna ask me first…"

"Well, What is your type?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"M.J., of course not… I just know you think Peter is cute…. He's mine though."

"I would never step into someone else's territory."

"Good… I want to like you but I was worried, you would try to go after him."

"He's hot…. Don't get me wrong….. BUT, he is clearly yours. If there wasn't you though… Id try to though."

"Luckily that won't happen anytime soon."

"Im glad we got that out of the way."

The two continue the interview as followed. Glenn no longer hates M.J. A conversation can change something like that in this universe lol. Peter catches Glenn and M.J. together, fearing for the worst.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey babe…", said Glenn

"Hey Peter."

"Whats up?"

"Well, M.J. and I just did an interview. It went well."

"Yes, we had a lot of fun."

"Glad to hear that. So Glenn, sleep over tonight?"

"Sounds like we're 6 again. But fuck yeah."

"M.J., we will see you later."

Peter and Glenn head for Glenn's house so they can get Glenns stuff for their hopefully amazing sleepover. When they get to the house, they find Harry and Gwen kissing..

"Peter, now if this was us…. People would be flipping out."

"Oh, I know….. But they're not as cute as us."

"Hey, bitches."

"Hi Glenn.", said Harry

"Hey Peter….. I already told Harry about you and Glenn…."

"That's cool… I don't mind."

"Gwen, I do… Like WHAT THE FUCK… I didn't know my mouth could ever be smaller than yours."

"Okay, bitch listen….. You need to chill."

While the twins fight. Peter and Harry have their own conversation. Expletives are heard in the background.

"So, Pete we should do a guys night sometime. Me, you, Glenn and M.J….and Gwen probably because she'll be lonely."

"I wouldn't mind a "Guys Night." As long as Flash isn't around, then we're square."

"He really wouldn't be… He isn't a friend of ours anymore… Ever since he joined the athletics department, he really has gotten a bigger head."

"I wouldn't say that big."

"Was that a gay joke?"

"Maybe….."

"Im totally cool with you being who you are. It's just sooooo weird…"

The twins are forced by the other boys to hug it out. Then Glenn goes inside to get his stuff.

"Glenn, don't take too long. You're only gonna be at my house for a night."

"WHATEVER."

Glenn rushes upstairs. He decides to talk to himself. Because he is weird…..

"I have to make sure that I look good for Peter. Because that little whore M.J. might take my man. I think i'll wear the pink underwear tonight…. It's so weird having a cute boyfriend. But at least I can be flawless while doing it. #slay. I just need to keep my cool and breathe. Peter is mine and the world is at its peak."

Glenn gathers his things, says his goodbyes to his Mom and sister and Harry. Then Peter and Glenn go to Peters house for their sleepover extravaganza!

TO BE CONTINUED

So what will happen at this sleepover? Will Peter and Glenn sleep in the same bed? Will they do more than kiss? Will Peter find a better job than Dr. Connors? Will Gwen and Harry stop fucking and figure out what they really are? Will M.J. steal Peter from Glenn? Will Flash have any relevance to this story?

FIND OUT IN PART IV! COMING SOON.


End file.
